


Good Company

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Company

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "superheroes"

“Gotta love the New York entrepreneurial spirit,” said Darcy, as they passed yet another vender selling Avengers merchandise. “Ooh, look, this one’s got plushies!”

She let go of Bruce’s hand to examine the dolls, and he frowned after her. “You’re not actually going to buy one, are you?”

“Of course I am,” she said. “But only if they have— aha!”

Darcy held up the little plush Hulk, and Bruce groaned. “Darcy…”

She paid for the doll and tucked it into her coat pocket. “He can keep me company, when the real one is out saving the world.”

Bruce smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
